


Just Watch Me

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kent Parson is in Jacks apartment when Bitty visits, and he doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! I hope you like it :)

Bitty was excited. 

He sat on a the train to Providence, fingers happily strumming on his thigh as he hummed a tune that was vaguely Beyoncé. It had been a few weeks since Bitty had last seen Jack in person and while their nightly skype calls were great, he would be the first to say that nothing beats the real thing.

Talking to Jack on his computer held nothing against pressing his cheek to his boyfriend’s chest, smelling his t-shirt with every breath and feeling strong arms snake around his back.

And that wasn’t even mentioning the sex. Bitty was no blushing virgin before the pair got together, but he had never been with someone long enough to really know what he liked, or what he wanted out of sex. But with Jack, Bitty had discovered things about himself he had never even considered. 

An image of rope flashes in his mind, and Bitty has to suppress a shudder, color rising in his cheeks and a red flush kissing at his neck. 

Bitty arrives at the train station in Providence, and is greeted by all 6+ feet of Jack Zimmermann, smiling sheepishly on the platform. They aren’t out yet, so Bitty cant really run into his arms in public, but his pace quickens and his smile widens and he finally speaks to his boyfriend face to face for the first time in almost a month.

“Hi.” He says dumbly grinning up at Jack.

“Hi.” He smiles back, but there is something slightly worried in his eyes.

The car ride to Jack’s apartment is unusually loud, and not on Bitty’s part. Jack is talking up a storm, looking a mix of nervous and goofy that is so typical Jack, that Bitty almost doesn’t recognize the soft twitch of a frown as the story about Tater is coming to a close. 

But this is Bitty, and he notices.

“Hey, sugar, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting a little off since you picked me up.” 

Jack swallows and his face splits into a look torn between panic and guilt, and if Bitty wasn’t worried before, he sure as hell is now. 

“Jack, sweetheart.” Bitty tries to pull an answer from Jack as he parks his car in front of his apartment. 

“Well,” Jack says finally, slamming the car door closed, “You know how Parse and I finally talked it out a few months ago? And you stopped outright hating him and we kind of became friends again?” Jack stammers out so quickly that Bitty almost gets whiplash trying to keep up.

Bitty nods in affirmation, not sure where this is going as he follows Jack up the stairs of his building. 

“Well, the Aces play Boston on Sunday, and Parse was in the area-“

“Hold on.” Bitty interrupts, putting the pieces together, “If I open this door,” He asks pointing to the entrance to Jacks apartment, “am I going to find Kent Parson lounging on the couch in his PJs?” 

Jack looks a little scared as he nods his head yes. 

A heartbeat passes and Bitty’s face of confusion breaks into a smile as he barks out a laugh.

If Jack looked scared before, he was now, “Bits, are you mad?” He asks tentatively. 

“Oh goodness no!” Bitty giggles, “After you and Kent became friends again, I followed him on twitter. We’ve been DMing for months. I just cant believe you were working yourself up over this!”

Bitty grins at Jacks gaping expression and he opens the door to the flat. Sure enough there, laying on the couch and watching Ellen in boxers and a t-shirt was Stanly Cup winner Kent Parson. 

He turned his head away from the TV toward a grinning Bitty and a dumb struck Jack, and his face lit up, “Hey Bits! Zimms! You’re home.” 

“Hiya Kent.” Bitty replies. 

“What’s up with him?” Parse asks, gesturing with his thumb toward Jack as Bitty comes to join him on the couch.

“Oh that boy! So silly, he was worrying himself sick because he thought I’d be mad that you’re here.” Bitty scoffed a little playfully. 

Jack finally swallows his shock and sits down next to Bitty on the couch. If someone had told Bitty a few years ago that he would be in his boyfriend’s apartment sandwiched between two professional athletes he would have laughed in their face. But, here he was, watching Ellen with Jack to his left and Kent to his right. 

The three watched TV for a bit, and Bitty progressively tangled himself more into Jack as time wore on. 

While just being in Jack’s presence was nice, better than nice, Bitty was full of a want for more. He could feel through Jack’s shirt his defined muscles from his increased workout schedule and he could smell in the crook of his neck the scent of Jack’s coconut shampoo and a little bit of salty sweat. 

It was all driving Bitty a little crazy, after all he’s only human and he hasn’t had alone time with his boyfriend in a while. 

But, with everything else, there was Kent. 

Yes, Bitty hated the man for a long time. He said some pretty rough things to Jack and without really knowing the guy it was enough for Bitty to have a bad taste in his mouth when anyone mentioned Kent Parson. But that was in the past, and what was in the present is a very hot professional athlete sitting inches away from him, in nothing but underwear and a t-shirt.

This gave Bitty some ideas. 

He felt bold and reached a hand up to rub gently at Jack’s jaw, feeling the scratch of stubble, and turning his head toward him. 

He leaned up, placed his lips softly, almost chastely, to Jacks lips and fell so that he was now practically in Jack’s lap. 

They kiss again, this time Bitty opens his mouth, runs the tip of his tongue on Jack’s bottom lip and replaces it with teeth, nipping gently at the skin, eliciting a quiet moan from the other man. 

They kiss once more, this time Jack opens his mouth too, his tongue running alongside Bitty’s moaning into the smaller mans mouth, louder. 

When Bitty breaks away, he moves his mouth toward Jack’s ear, “Look at Kent.” He commands, and Jack obliges, looking over Bit’s shoulder and glancing toward Kent who is blushing red up to his ears and trying his best to not look at the couple and failing miserably as he glances over and makes brief eye contact with Jack before blushing redder than before and turning his head in a not so subtle attempt at pretending it didn’t happen. 

“Is he watching us?” Bitty asks before nipping at Jacks ear, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough for Jack to gasp.

“Yes.” He hisses. 

Bitty grins, “good.” He says, and Jack’s eyes go wide as Bitty sucks at the skin of Jacks neck below his ear. 

“Bits.” He gasps.

Kent cant ignore it for long and as Bitty sucks and bites a bruise into Jacks neck, he watches from the other end from the couch. 

Watching Jack and Bitty kiss is incredible. There is so much purpose in every movement the pair makes, every swipe of Jack’s tongue on Bitty’s bottom lip, every scratch of Bitty’s teeth on Jack’s neck, it was all deliberate. They knew eachother’s bodies well enough to just know where to touch, how to touch, and it was extremely intense to witness. 

Bitty kisses his way up Jack’s neck to his ear and whispers, loud enough for Kent to hear, “Remember those fantasies we talked about sweetheart? With you watching me?” Before Jack could verbalize Bitty captures his lips in a kiss, and he can only moan in affirmation.

Bitty pulls away, resting his forehead on Jack’s, “Do you think I should ask Parse if he would like to make that happen? Would you like to watch Kent Parson Fuck me?” 

Jack looks up at Bitty, eyes blown wide in shock and want, and he answers with a short, hardly noticeable, nod. 

Kent, who had been watching, and much to Bitty’s pleasure, listening to the whole thing, choked on a cough as he was hit with understanding of what could possibly be happening tonight. 

Bitty turns around in Jack’s lap to look at Parse. The older blonde’s face was flush and his eyes were wide, “Kent,” Bitty asked, “What would you say if I asked you to fuck me?” 

The NHL player sputtered on his words, “Uh- I uh, Well-“ 

Bitty crawled over to kneel in front of Kent’s face, he put one finger underneath the other man’s chin and forced it so that they were eye to eye, “Sugar, I don’t bite. If you don’t want to that’s fine, we can watch more TV. But if you do-“ 

“Yes.” Kent interrupted, and Bitty’s face broke out into a grin. He got off of the couch and held out a hand for Kent. When he took it, he led Parse and Jack to the bedroom. 

“Jack, sweetie?” Bitty called, “take of your clothes, but leave on your briefs, and sit in the big chair.” 

Jack did as he was told and made his way half naked to a big, reading chair in the corner of the bedroom, facing the bed. 

“So, do you always call the shots?” came Parson’s first coherent sentence since this whole thing started. 

Bitty laughed, “Most of the time. Jack really likes it.” Kent looked over at Jack who was blushing as he nodded in affirmation. 

“So,” Kent asked, “how exactly do you want this to go down?”

Bitty thought for a moment, “Well, when Jack and I have talked about this in the past, I’ve always imagined myself tied up. Jack would never feel comfortable doing it himself but I think he would enjoy watching it.” 

Kent nodded, smirking a little, “I’ll follow your lead then.” 

Bitty takes a second after that to retrieve a necktie, some lube and a condom. He throws the loot onto the bed and looks at it appraisingly. He then looks up at Kent and throws his hands at the hem of his shirt.

“Off.” He demands. 

Kent obliges and soon he is as naked as Jack. Bitty takes off his shirt too, and presses up against Kent, relishing in the feeling of the skin of their abdomens touching. He snakes a hand around the taller man’s neck and brings their mouths together for a kiss. 

It’s messy and a bit more than clumsy, but Bitty moans into it, and soon they end up on the bed, kissing all the while. They both are already worked up, Bitty from making out with Jack, and Kent from watching. 

Bitty situates himself so that he is laying on his back and with a coy grin he slowly raises his arms above his head. 

“Shit you’re hot.” Kent groans as he reaches for the necktie, scooting up the bed so that he straddles Bitty’s waist with his thighs. He leans down, and kisses   
Bitty as he ties the fabric around the younger man’s wrists and then to the bed, making sure it is secure but not uncomfortable. 

“Kent. I want you to fuck me.” Bitty says against Parson’s shoulder. He looks up and sees Jack in the chair, cock hard and pronounced through the fabric of his briefs. Jack is red and vibrating with desire. 

“Jack isn’t aloud to touch himself,” Bitty tells Kent, “Not until we’re done.” 

“Jesus.” Kent exclaims, looking over his shoulder to look at Jack, before kissing his way down Bitty’s chest. “You guys really are something else.”

Bitty is about to retort when Kent’s lips mouth at his cock through the fabric of the underwear. A groan escapes Bitty’s lips at the sudden contact and he closes his eyes.

Kent works his mouth around the bulge of Bitty’s pants before hooking his fingers around the elastic and pulling them off, setting the hard cock free. He wraps his lips around the flushed tip, and Bitty gasps, arching into his mouth. Kent sets a rhythm, sucking at the tip and running his tongue under the head before lowing his mouth as far as he could go along the shaft. Bitty was cursing under his breath, and his arms were pulling at his restraints a little, wanting to run his hands through Kent’s hair. 

A shuddered breath from the corner of the room reminded Bitty of Jack, and he called out to him, “Jack, baby, his mouth is so good. It’s so good.” And Jack keens a little at his words. 

Kent makes eye contact with Bitty as he releases his cock from his mouth with an audible pop sound. Bitty’s breath was heavy and his eyes were dark with arousal. 

Kent reached for the lube container and squeezed a little on his finger. He brought the wet digit to the tender ring of muscle that was Bitty’s ass, which was spread open and flushed, and he rubbed the cold liquid around it.

Bitty gasped at the sudden cold, but the gasp turned into a moan as Kent pushed his finger inside him. He thrust it a few times before Bitty panted, “I can take more.” 

That was all the permission that Parson needed to add a second finger, plunging them deep inside Bitty.

“Jack, sweetheart,” Bitty moaned as Kent hit his prostate, “He’s making me feel so good Jack.”

Jack whines as his own cock grew almost painfully hard, but he wouldn’t dare touch himself, and he sits on his hands, bottom lip worried between his teeth. 

Kent adds a third finger and after a few strokes, Bitty is begging him to just fuck him already.

“Needy.” Kent laughs as he opens the condom and rolls it on, but Bitty is too turned on to feel embarrassed. He wraps his legs around Kent and digs his heels into his ass, cajoling him to thrust deep into him. 

Now it’s Kent’s turn to moan embarrassingly loud.

“Jesus Bitty, you’re so tight.” He howls.

“Tell that to Jack.” Bitty commands before he whimpers as another thrust hits his prostate.

“Zimms,” Kent calls, not even able to look over at the man, who he is sure is wrecked just watching, “Fuck, Bitty is so tight. He’s so good. Shit.” 

“Kenny, I’m close.” Bitty rasps, and Kent isn’t sure what about that sentence was so hot, the use of his old nickname or the way Bitty sounds like he is close to being nothing more than vapor. 

Whatever it was, it flips something in Kent’s gut, and it only takes a few more insanely deep thrusts before the NHL player is coming into the condom with Bitty’s name on his lips.

Bitty tugs on his cock, once, twice, and then it’s all over for him too and unravels, coming with a cry all over Kent’s and his chests.

Bitty’s panting, and Kent is removing the restraints on his hands. Bitty is so spent, and for a moment he almost falls asleep right there, but then a whimper from the corner of the room reminds him.

“Jack.” He says, finding the energy to get up and walk over to his boyfriend, “You’ve done so well. You’re so good for me sugar.” Bitty says, looking at a painfully aroused Jack.

He kneels in front of the chair, makes eye contact with Jack as he slides his underwear down and releases his cock.

“You did so well Jack, following directions.” And Jack lets out a cry as Bitty wraps a slender hand around his shaft. It only takes a few lazy strokes before he’s coming too, thrusting into Bitty’s hand, hips canting off of the chair. 

Bitty hums and takes Jack’s hand to lead him to the bed.

“You guys are intense you know that?” Kent says.

Bitty just smiles and drags Jacks arm around his waste. 

“You getting in on this Parson?” he jokes, and Kent laughs before wrapping is arms around Bitty’s front, resting his hand on Jacks side.

They all fall asleep that way, sated and warm. 

If someone had told Bitty a year ago that he would fall asleep in between two naked professional athletes, he would have said that they were crazy.

But there he was, warm and sated, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and feedback :)


End file.
